Lord of the Karaoke
by Poppy and Clover Brook
Summary: yet another wonderful karaoke party with the tLotR folk
1. Shieldmaiden

**Shieldmaiden**** (by Fazzamir)  
**                (_sung to the tune of SkaterBoi (Avril Lavigne)_)

                _Clover's note - in the first verse; please pronounce 'karate' the American way; that is; making the 'e' sound like an 'ay' thus making it rhyme with 'say' ta muchly._

                She was a girl,  
                He would be king  
                Can I make it anymore obvious?  
                He was quite rough  
                She did karate  
                What more can I say?  
                She wanted him  
                He'd never tell, secretly he wanted the elf instead  
                But her old father  
                Encouraged her  
                He told her that she'd made a good choice  
                

                She was a shieldmaiden  
                He said, 'see you later then'  
                She wasn't old enough for him  
                He had a hairy chin  
                But cheating just wasn't in  
                He needed to claim his place as King  
                

                1 year from now  
                He sits at home  
                Ruling all Gondor, he's not alone  
                He looks 'cross the river  
                Guess who he sees  
                Shieldmaiden's gotten a family  
                He calls up his friends  
                They already know  
                And they've all got  
                Tickets across Anduin  
                He goes along  
                Joins the whole crowd  
                Smiles down at the girl that he turned down  
                

                She was a shieldmaiden  
                He said, 'see you later then'  
                She wasn't old enough for him  
                Now she's a family gal  
                Raising her lovely kid  
                Does your royal face see what she's worth?  
                

                She was a shieldmaiden  
                He said, 'see you later then'  
                She wasn't old enough for him  
                Now she's a family gal  
                Raising her lovely kid  
                Does your royal face see what she's worth?  
                

                Sorry king but you missed out  
                Well tough luck that girl's mine now  
                We are more than just good friends  
                This is how the story ends  
                Too bad that you couldn't see  
                See the Queen this girl could be  
                There is more than meets the eye  
                I see the soul that is inside  
                

                She's just a girl  
                I'm out of a job  
                Can I make it anymore obvious?  
                We are in love  
                Haven't you heard  
                How we rock each other's world  
                

                I'm with the shieldmaiden  
                I said see you later then  
                I'll be in the House of Healing too  
                I'll be in Ithilien  
                Raising the kids we'll have  
                Living happily ever after  
                

                I'm with the shieldmaiden  
                I said see you later then  
                I'll be in the House of Healing too  
                I'll be in Ithilien  
                Raising the kids we'll have  
                Living happily ever after  
  


**CB**


	2. The Steward of Mighty Gondor

**The Steward of Mighty Gondor (by Steward Denethor)  
**                (_originally by Billy Bragg_)

                If you are dying, I will freak  
                If you're poorly, I'll bring wood and oil   
                

                I love you  
                I am the Steward of Mighty Gondor  
                I will burn my son alive  
                

                If you're sleeping, I'll panic  
                If your bed is wet, I'll wish you dead  
                

                I love you  
                I am the Steward of Mighty Gondor  
                I will burn my son alive  
                

                You've left me, never waking up  
                You've left me, never waking up  
                You've left me, never waking up  
                Won't you come back? Never waking up  
                

                If you are falling, I'll send you out to die  
                If you feel bitter, I won't really care  
                

                I love you  
                I am the Steward of Mighty Gondor  
                I will burn my son alive  
  


**CB**


	3. Sam G

**Sam G (by Froo froo)  
**          (_to the tune of Mandy (Westlife's version - sorry Barry Manilow)_)

          I remember spider's bite  
          Paralysed, as cold as ice  
          Shadows of my death  
          Alone in the cave  
          Crying in the dark  
          But along came you  
  


          You sprang forth with my sword  
          Fought against the spider lord  
          Stabbed her in her eyes  
          My sight's fading; I never realised  
          How much you loved me  
          

          Oh Sam G  
          Well, you came and you saved me from Shelob  
          But I died anyway  
          O Sam G  
          Well, it turned out that I was just sleeping  
          And I'm captured by orcs,  
          Sam, help me!   
          

          I'm trapped in the highest tower  
          Guarded by the foulest orcs  
          I'm caught and I'm scared, wanting to die  
          The tears are in my eyes  
          And nothing is rhyming  
          

          Oh Sam G  
          You came and you stabbed you some orc guard  
          But I lost my One Ring  
          Oh Sam G  
          You had it; you kept it safe for me  
          And I need it back please  
          Oh Sam G  
          

          Hobbiton's a dream, I face the Mountain  
          Crying, out of food, Sauron is calling  
          

          Oh, Sam G  
          Well, you came and you gave me some water,  
          But I need a bit more  
          Oh, Sam G  
          You gave me your share of our Lembas  
          And I might even make it  
          

          Oh, Sam G  
          The eye is searching and it's found me  
          And the Ring is so heavy  
          Oh, Sam G  
          You can't bear the Ring but you can me  
          And I need you  
  


          Oh, Sam G won't you listen to what I gotta say  
          Oh Sammy, don't you make my throw my Ring away  
          Oh, Sam G won't you listen to what I gotta say  
          Will you save me again  
          Oh, Sam G

**CB**


	4. How You Remind Me

**                How You Remind Me (by Boromir)  
**                (_originally by Nickelback_)

                Never made it up to Steward  
                I couldn't cut it in the Fellowship of the Ring  
                Tired of living as a weakling  
                If I had the Ring then Gondor would win  
                

                And this is how you remind me  
                This is how you remind me that I am just a man  
                This is how you remind me that I am just a man  
                

                It's not like to me to say sorry  
                I was waiting on a different story  
                This time I'm mistaken  
                I tried to take the Ring for Gondor  
                And I've been wronged, been shot down  
                By the arrows of an evil Uruk  
                These five words in my head  
                Scream "Bozza, are you dead yet?"  
                Yeh, yeh, yeh, no-no  
                Yeh, yeh, yeh, no-no  
                

                It's not like you didn't know that  
                I said the Ring would be better in Gondor  
                And I must have been so gone  
                'Cause of the Ring I damn near killed you  
                And this is how you remind me that I am just a man  
                This is how you remind me that I am just a man  
                

                It's not like to me to say sorry  
                I was waiting on a different story  
                This time I'm mistaken  
                I tried to take the Ring for Gondor  
                And I've been wronged, been shot down  
                By the arrows of an evil Uruk  
                These five words in my head  
                Scream "Bozza, are you dead yet?"  
                

                Yeh, yeh, yeh, no-no  
                Yeh, yeh, yeh, no-no   
                Yeh, yeh, yeh, no-no  
                Yeh, yeh, yeh, no-no  
                

                Never made it up to Steward  
                I couldn't cut it in the Fellowship of the Ring  
                This is how you remind me  
                This is how you remind me  
                

                This is how you remind me that I am just a man  
                This is how you remind me that I am just a man  
                

                It's not like to me to say sorry  
                I was waiting on a different story  
                This time I'm mistaken  
                I tried to take the Ring for Gondor  
                And I've been wronged, been shot down  
                By the arrows of an evil Uruk  
                These five words in my head  
                Scream "Bozza, are you dead yet?"  
                Yeah, yeah, am I nearly dead yet?  
                Yeah, yeah, am I nearly dead yet?  
                Yeah, yeah, am I nearly dead yet?  
                Yeah, yeah

**CB**


	5. Does He Know We Saved The World?

**                Does he know we saved the world? (by Sam, Pippin and Merry (upon return to Shire))  
**                (_originally__ - Do they know it's Christmastime by Band Aid_)

                We saved the world; there's no need to be afraid  
                We saved the world; we let in light and we banished shade  
                And to our Shire, of grass green, we can return at last  
                Throw our arms around our girls, we saved the world.  
                But spare a thought; think of the other one  
                Who saved the world;  
                

                It's hard, but when you're having fun  
                There's a lad sitting in Bag End  
                And he's a lad of many wounds  
                And from his bright blue eyes flows a bitter stream of tears  
                

                And the happy voices he can hear  
                Is the happiness he's lost  
                And tonight he knows that he cannot stay here  
                And although he saved the world for us, he's unhappy  
                He knows that there are some hurts that can't heal  
                Oh, he's got to leave the Shire; he's got to go abroad  
                Does he know we saved the world at all?  
                

                Here's to you, raise a glass for ev'ryone  
                Here's to him; he's just been through way too much  
                Does he know we saved the world at all?  
                

                Think of Frodo  
                Think of Frodo  
                

                Think of Frodo  
                We saved the Shire, but not for him  
                Think of Frodo  
                We saved the Shire, but not for him  
                Think of Frodo  
                We saved the Shire, but not for him  
                Think of Frodo  
                We saved the Shire, but not for him  
                Think of Frodo  
                We saved the Shire, but not for him  
                Think of Frodo  
                We saved the Shire, but not for him

**CB**


	6. Leave Right Now

**                Éowyn - Leave Right Now  
**                (_Originally by Will Young_)

                I'm here, I should be dead  
                And it's breaking every rule I've ever made  
                Triumphed in battle, but it's no use  
                What's the point in living, if I can't have him?  
                And I wish that I had died  
                Fighting to the end  
                But I lived and see me now  
                I found you...  
                

                I think I'd better leave right now  
                Before I fall any deeper  
                I think I'd better leave right now  
                Feeling weaker and weaker  
                Somebody better show me out  
                Before I fall any deeper  
                I think I'd better leave right now  
                

                I'm here, in Minas Tirith  
                Why won't you let me go back and battle again?  
                I'm not interested  
                Perhaps it shows  
                Aragorn had a decision and he chose...  
                

                Now I tremble in your arms  
                What could be the harm  
                To let my spirit calm  
                I found you...  
                

                I really should just leave right now  
                Before I fall any deeper  
                I really should just leave right now  
                Feeling weaker and weaker  
                Somebody just get me out  
                Before I fall any deeper  
                I really should just leave right now  
                

                I wouldn't know how to say  
                How good it feels seeing you today  
                I see you've got your health back  
                Like you say you're right on track  
                But you may never know why  
                Once bitten twice as shy  
                If I'm angry perhaps I should explain  
                I couldn't bear to lose out again  
                

                I think I might stay here for now  
                Let myself fall deeper  
                I think I'd might stay here for now  
                Together we're stronger  
                I think I have found the one  
                I'll just fall a bit deeper  
                I think I'd might stay here for now  
                

                Yes I will...  
                

                I think I might have fallen for him  
                Couldn't fall any deeper  
                I think I might have fallen for him  
                Never felt any better  
                I think this could be love  
  


**CB**


	7. Why I'm Off To Mordor

**            Why I'm Off To Mordor (by Frodo)**

            (_originally What I Go To School For by Busted_)

              
            The mirror echoes in my mind  
            This long journey's really mine  
            Can't take my friends cos they might die  
            I've got to go and face The Eye  
            

            I'll sail across the Anduin  
            Trying hard not to fall in  
            I'll cross the mountains; Emyn Muil  
            I can make it; for them I will  
            

            That's why I'm off to Mordor  
            Even though it is a real chore  
            You can call me crazy  
            I know they can't save me  
            That's why I'm off to Mordor  
            Even though it is a real chore  
            Hobbits, would go with me  
            Hope they can forgive me  
            That's why I'm off to Mordor  
            That's why I'm off to Mordor  
            

            So I may be only small  
            With the One to Rule them all  
            But Strider's gone; I'm all alone  
            Unless I make myself a clone  
            

            I grab a boat and start to go

            Always thinking of my home

            I hear a noise, it's on the beach

            But my boat is out of reach

            That's why I'm off to Mordor  
            Even though it is a real chore  
            You can call me crazy  
            I know they can't save me  
            That's why I'm off to Mordor  
            Even though it is a real chore  
            Hobbits, would go with me  
            Hope they can forgive me  
            That's why I'm off to Mordor  
            That's why I'm off to Mordor  
            

            Sitting there on the shore all day; you're looking at me in a different way  
            I guess you know I'm off; I've gotta go  
            I can see those tell tale signs telling me that I'm on your mind  
            You need me, I need you more, and you told me that  
            You're setting off to Mordor  
            We're setting off to Mordor  
            

            He's packed his bags, he's got some rope  
            That Gamgee is a clever bloke  
            We don't have time to say goodbye  
            Hope my friends, they do not die  
            

            That's why we're off to Mordor  
            Even though it is a real chore  
            You can call us crazy  
            I know Sam can't save me  
            That's why we're off to Mordor  
            Even though it is a real chore  
            Knew he would go with me  
            Hope he will forgive me  
            And now we're off to Mordor  
            And now we're off to Mordor

**CB**


	8. Bane Of Isildur

**       Bane of Isildur (by Elrond, Boromir and Frodo)  
**       (_originally Eye Of The Tiger by Survivor_)

E:     Risin' up; back in Arda  
       Took It's time; took It's chances  
       Went the distance, now I call this Council  
       Against a Ring and It's will to survive  
       

       So many times, It changed It's owner  
       Trying to get back to Mordor  
       It has a grip on It's dreams of the past  
       You must fight just to stop It, or else  
       

All:   It's the Bane of Isildur  
       It's the doom of us all  
       Risin' up to take over the world  
       And the last known survivor  
       Eats nothing but raw fish  
       And he talks about him and himself in third person.  
       

B:     Face to face, out in the woods  
       Giving in to my cravings  
       It got away and left me with Uruks  
       And they struck, I don't think I'll survive  
       

All:   It's the Bane of Isildur  
       It's the doom of us all  
       Risin' up to take over the world  
       And the last known survivor  
       Eats nothing but raw fish  
       And he talks about him and himself in third person.  
  


F:     Rising up, straight to Mount Doom  
       Just got to get pass the spider  
       Came the distance and I'm not gonna stop  
       But it hurts, I don't think I'll survive  
  


All:   It's the Bane of Isildur  
       It's the doom of us all  
       Risin' up to take over the world  
       And the last known survivor  
       Eats nothing but raw fish  
       And he talks about him and himself in third person.  
       Bane of Isildur  
       Bane of Isildur  
       Bane of Isildur  
  


**CB**


	9. Glory Of You

**        Glory of You (by Pippin)  
    
    **        (_originally Glory of Love by Peter Cetera_)
    
            _Clover's note - I am in no way insinuating anything slashy... Unless the reader wants it... and in that case - it's all for the reader... I have no interest in Pip slash... Although I know someone who does... *nudges Poppy and winks overdramatically*_
    
            Tonight it's very clear  
    
            As I find you lying here  
    
            There's so many things I want to say  
    
            I'm not going to leave you  
    
            I'm going to save you, Merry  
    
            
    
            Sometimes I just forget  
    
            Do things I might regret  
    
            It breaks my heart to see you angry  
    
            I don't want to lose you  
    
            I could never make it alone  
    
            
    
            I'm not a Man, I can't fight for your honour  
    
            I'm not a hero; not strong enough  
    
            I'll fight for Gondor  
    
            Know this forever, that I'll  
    
            Do it all for the glory of you  
    
            
    
            You keep me standing tall (ish)  
    
            You helped me through it all  
    
            I'm only strong when you're beside me  
    
            I have always needed you  
    
            I could never make it alone  
    
            
    
            I'm not a Man, but I'll ride into Mordor  
    
            Gotta be the hero that you tried to be  
    
            I'll fight the troll  
    
            Expecting to fall, but I'll win  
    
            And it's all for the glory of you  
    
            
    
            I'm a Hobbit in shining armour  
    
            You're a long way away  
    
            Just in time Frodo throws the One Ring  
    
            And I live to fight another day  
    
            
    
            I'm not a Man, but I'll fight for your honour  
    
            Try to be the hero that you proved to be  
    
            Fighting for the Shire  
    
            It's looking dire, but I'll  
    
            I'll go on for the glory of you  
    
            
    
            We got back home  
    
            Look how we've grown, and I  
    
            Did it all for the glory of you  
    
            
    
            I did it all for you... (x4)
    
    **CB**


	10. Events In the Elven Mirror May Become Tr...

**            Events In The Elven Mirror (May End Up Truer Than They Are)  
**            (_originally Objects In The Rear View Mirror (May Appear Closer Than They Are) by Meat Loaf_)

            The Shire was pure and the fields were green  
            And the Sun was brighter than it's ever been  
            When I grew up with my best friend Pippin  
            We were close as any cousins that you ever knew  
            

            It was always summer and the future called  
            We were ready for a pint and we wanted them all  
            And there was so much left to drink  
            And so much time to make it real  
            

            But I can still recall the sting of all  
            The tears when we returned  
            The journey had changed us both  
            I know I'll never know  
            Why any king should die so young  
            

            We were fighting, we were soldiers of Rohan  
            We fought a war and we sure fought it well  
            There are times I think I hear him rousing his troops in the Field  
            I think he's always with me as I live my life  
            

            But it was long ago and it was far away,  
            Oh God it seems so very long  
            And the Shire was overrun  
            But the years had made us strong  
            And events in an Elvish mirror  
            May become truer than you want  
            And events in an Elvish mirror  
            May become truer than you want  
            And events in an Elvish mirror  
            May become truer than you want  
            And events in an Elvish mirror  
            May become truer than you want  
            

            And when the Sun descended and the night arose  
            I blew a horn and summoned everyone from home  
            They were repressed and angry and determined  
            And riled up by the promise of their own freedom  
            

            There was one quick fight and we retook the Shire  
            And Saruman failed to get any higher  
            And Grima's eyes were blank  
            As he stabbed him again and again and again  
            

            I know I still believe he'd never let us be  
            We had to live our lives ourselves  
            So many threats and fears, it was a very long year  
            Before we came into our own  
            

            And though the nightmares should be over  
            Some of the terrors are still intact  
            I'll see that foul and vicious worm  
            As he grabs the wizard from behind  
            And then he pulls his arm back  
            

            It was long ago and the times have changed,  
            Oh God it seems so very long  
            And the Shire was overrun  
            But the year had made us strong  
            And events in an Elvish mirror  
            May become truer than you want  
            And events in an Elvish mirror  
            May become truer than you want  
            And events in an Elvish mirror  
            May become truer than you want  
            And events in an Elvish mirror  
            May become truer than you want  
            

            There was a beauty living on the edge of town  
            And she always looked up when I came around  
            And she taught me everything I'll ever know  
            About the mystery and the muscle of love  
            

            The stars would glimmer and the moon would glow  
            I'm in the fields with my Stella and I won't let go  
            And the others all found their own girls and we  
            Should be happy now  
            

            Those were the rites of spring and we did everything  
            There was salvation every night  
            We got out dreams reborn and a house and lawn  
            And everything is fin'ly right  
            

            She used her body just like a bandage  
            She used my body just like a wound  
            I'll probably never know why she's so good to me  
            But I can see her coming out of the kitchen now  
            And the smell of mushrooms fills up the room  
            

            But it was long ago and it was far away,  
            Oh God it seems so very long  
            And the Shire was overrun  
            But the years had made us strong  
            And events in an Elvish mirror  
            May become truer than you want  
            And events in an Elvish mirror  
            May become truer than you want  
            And events in an Elvish mirror  
            May become truer than you want  
            And events in an Elvish mirror  
            May become truer than you want  
            And events in an Elvish mirror  
            May become truer than you want  
            And events in an Elvish mirror  
            May become truer than you want  
            

            She used her body just like a bandage  
            She used my body just like a wound  
            I'll probably never know why she's so good to me  
            But I can see her coming out of the kitchen now  
  


**CB**


	11. Weakness In Me

**     The Weakness In Me (by Éowyn)  
**     (_originally by Joan Armatrading_)

     I'm not the sort of person  
     Who falls, in and quickly out of love  
     But to you I gave my attention  
     Right from the start  
     I'm not a maiden, who can't fight  
     Why can't I go to war?  
     Yet they all say I'm a maiden  
     

     Why do you come here;  
     When you know we've got troubles enough  
     Why do you call Rohan  
     When you know we're at war already  
     Make me stay when I don't want to  
     And make me feel weak  
     When I know I can fight for myself  
     Make me stay when I should not  
     Are you so strong  
     Or is all the weakness in me?  
     

     Why do you leave now  
     The men think that you're running away  
     I need to see you  
     I would follow you  
     Always  
     

     Feeling anxious  
     Worried  
     Waking from tormented sleep  
     Cause your love has me bound  
     But blood runs too deep  
     If I stay now  
     Then I lose out  
     Rohan might very well fall  
     I need rest  
     Or death  
     

     Why do you wake me  
     When I'm peacefully sleeping alone  
     Why do you heal me  
     When I'm bitter and cold to the bone  
     And make me stay in Minas Tirith  
     Go marching off  
     Into the final battle  
     But I stayed, when I should not  
     I met someone else who brings out the weakness in me  
     

     Why do you come back  
     When I'm happy and falling for him  
     I'm glad I found him  
     I know I need him  
     Always

**CB**


	12. Ringbearers' Elegy

**            Ringbearers' Elegy (by Frodo and Sam)  
**            (_originally May It Be by Enya (and you thought that song couldn't **be** any more tLotRfied(!))_)

            Sitting here, in the Dark Lands  
            We lay down to rest  
            Sitting here under Mount Doom  
            We finish our quest  
            We have come and on this day  
            We shall pass, shall pass away  
            

            The end of the Ring, the End of all things  
            We came and we did as they said  
            The end of the Ring, the End of all things  
            Our promise we have fulfilled  
            

            Lying down, we close our eyes  
            No longer to see  
            Lying down, all hope is gone  
            We die in victory  
            The night has come and gone  
            The Shire shall see the sun  
            

            The end of the Ring, the End of all things  
            We came and we did as they said  
            The end of the Ring, the End of all things  
            Our promise we have fulfilled  
            Our promise we have fulfilled  
  


**CB**


	13. Walking To Mordor

**Walking to Mordor (by Frodo)  
**(_originally Walking In __Memphis__, by Marc Cohn (ok, a million people have sung this song... my version is by Marc Cohn...)_)

      Put on my Elven cloak and  
      Boarded the boat  
      Set off from the land of the Golden Trees  
      Middle of a battle ground  
      Samwise Gamgee  
      Why do you always follow me  
      Yeah, I got a one-way ticket  
      And I'm as scared as a boy can be  
  


      Walking to Mordor  
      Walking towards hurts that just won't heal  
      Walking to Mordor  
      But do I really feel the way I feel  
  


      I dreamt a dream of Gandalf  
      Bridge of Khazad-dum  
      Watched him as he fell again and again  
      That was when my whole world fell  
      Now my Samwise does not remember  
      He said Gollum would prove his worth  
      But he just wants my Ring  
      Above everything  
      Before it all ends  
  


      Walking to Mordor  
      Walking towards hurts that just won't heal  
      Walking to Mordor  
      But do I really feel the way I feel  
  


      Now, Gollum's got raw fish for his supper  
      But arrows filled the air  
      Caught by Faramir, not glad to see us  
      I don't think we have a prayer  
  


      Not got a prayer in Mordor  
  


      Now we're back on our way  
      Climbing a stair that's so high  
      And I don't trust my loyal friend  
      Cos he asked me if he could  
      Share the load a while  
      And I ran with all my might  
      Into the lair of eight-legged hell  
      And I died and lost the Ring  
  


      Walking to Mordor  
      Walking towards hurts that just won't heal  
      Walking to Mordor  
      But do I really feel the way I feel  
  


      Walking to Mordor  
      Walking towards hurts that just won't heal  
      Walking to Mordor

      But do I really feel the way I feel  
  


      Threw off the Orcish mail, and  
      Started to climb  
      We reached the base of the Dark Mount Doom  
      And destroyed the evil Ring  
      We reached the base of the Dark Mount Doom  
      And destroyed my precious Ring  
  


**CB**


	14. Take My Hand

Take Hold Of My Hand

(_by__ Samwise Gamgee, originally Broken wings by Mr Mister_)

_Clover's note - Hey folks, it's been a while, but here's my latest offering. Poppy has a few that I hope she'll be adding one day... not sure when she'll do it..._

Frodo  
Don't understand  
Why you can't just reach out and take my hand  
This night  
Might be the last for us unless you find the will to live  
I need you so

Take hold of my hand  
And we can live again  
We can live so free  
And when we hear their voices sing  
The whole wide world will open up and let us in  
Take hold of my hand

Frodo  
I think tonight  
We have lost what was wrong and made all right  
Frodo  
Just don't let go  
You're the one who was picked  
To save Middle-earth  
And you did

Take hold of my hand  
And we can live again  
We can live so free  
And when we hear their voices sing  
The whole wide world will open up and let us in

Don't let go, don't let go

Frodo please don't let go  
There is hope once again  
And the world will survive

Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah! 

So take hold of my hand  
And we can live again  
We can live so free  
And when we hear their voices sing  
The whole wide world will open up and let us in

Take, my trembling hand  
You've got to learn to live  
And live to return to the Shire  
And when we hear their voices sing  
Middle-earth will open up and live so free

**CB**


	15. Bad

Bad  
  
A/N: I love this song. And who gets to sing it? Bloody Gollum and Sméagol. I ask you… anyway, this is my musical interpretation of the two personalities arguments in The Two Towers.  
  
Poppy Brook  
  
Gollum: We hates the world always  
  
Sméagol: Master's good to us  
  
Gollum: I know, but you can't change  
  
Sméagol: Want to help him  
  
When he looks at us like maybe  
  
There's a good guy underneath  
  
Gollum: Hobbitses is blind  
  
Sméagol: You always make me cry  
  
Gollum: You've always been our softer side  
  
Sméagol: I don't understand why the fat one is so mean  
  
Gollum: He knows what you are  
  
You're just a wicked murderer   
  
And you'll never change!  
  
Gollum: We is bad  
  
Sméagol: We is good  
  
Both: We cannot eat Elvish food  
  
Gollum: We're a sinner  
  
Sméagol: we're a saint  
  
Gollum: I do not feel ashamed  
  
We're his hell  
  
Sméagol: We're his dream  
  
Gollum: We don't have an in-between  
  
Both: And we'll never be any other way  
  
Sméagol: We takes him to Mordor  
  
Gollum: This will mean  
  
We'll have to go through Shelob's lair  
  
Rest assured that when I start to make you nervous   
  
And we're nothing but extreme  
  
We'll end up with the Precious   
  
When the Hobbitses is dead!  
  
Gollum: We is bad  
  
Sméagol: We is good  
  
Both: We cannot eat Elvish food  
  
Gollum: We're a sinner  
  
Sméagol: We're a saint  
  
Gollum: I do not feel ashamed  
  
We're his hell  
  
Sméagol: we're his dream  
  
Gollum: We don't have an in-between  
  
Both: And we'll never be any other way  
  
Gollum: Just when you think, you got us figured out  
  
Sméagol's already changing  
  
I want Precious; we'll do what we can  
  
And don't try to save us  
  
Gollum: We is bad  
  
Sméagol: We is good  
  
Both: We cannot eat Elvish food  
  
Gollum: We're a sinner  
  
Sméagol: We're a saint  
  
Gollum: I do not feel ashamed  
  
We're his hell  
  
Sméagol: We're his dream  
  
Gollum: We don't have an in-between  
  
Both: And we'll never be any other way  
  
Gollum: We are bad  
  
Sméagol: We're wicked  
  
Both: We can't wait til they are dead  
  
Gollum: When they're hurt and they suffer  
  
We'll sneak out from undercover  
  
Sméagol: I was numb; I'm revived  
  
I'm suddenly alive  
  
Both: When we have the Precious we'll finally be free! 


	16. Tears In Valinor

Tears in Valinor  
  
A/N: Heya, this is Poppy of the esteemed (or…well, not esteemed, but we should be!) writing duo of Poppy and Clover. I know Clove's songs are excellent and fabulous etc and that my little songs in no way match up regarding greatness, but I wrote this on an 8 hour train journey (it didn't take me 8 hours though…) when I was stressed and pissed off and dammit I'm posting it as it is! I was more than a little unsure of posting this, as it means so much to Eric Clapton, who wrote it, and it has such personal attachment to it, but I figured he wouldn't mind as I've tried not to butcher it! Let me know what y'all think.  
  
PB  
  
Also, this song is meant for Sam to sing as he travels across the sea to rejoin his former master… aww…   
  
Sam: Will you know my name  
  
When I meet you in Valinor?  
  
Will you be the same  
  
When we meet up in Valinor?  
  
I have been strong  
  
I've carried on  
  
'Cause I knew I didn't belong  
  
In Valinor  
  
Will you hold my hand  
  
When I go to Valinor?  
  
Are you still my old friend  
  
Now you've lived in Valinor?  
  
I'll find my way  
  
Through night and day  
  
Finally I'm making my way  
  
To Valinor  
  
Time has brought me down  
  
Time has bent my knees  
  
Time has broken my heart  
  
Now I'm begging please, praying please  
  
Beyond the sea  
  
There's healing and peace  
  
When it's just you and me  
  
It will be Heaven  
  
You still know my name  
  
Now I've made it to Valinor  
  
And you have not changed  
  
And we're together in Valinor  
  
No more being strong  
  
Don't have to carry on  
  
Together we both belong  
  
Here in Valinor. 


	17. Moria

Moria  
  
A/N: Oh, Vienna gets a make-over Moria style! …that's about it… if you don't know the song, you should check it out; it's by Ultravox. Ask your parents.   
  
PB  
  
Gandalf: We walk through the dark mines  
  
Aragorn: It's freezing cold and as black as night  
  
Boromir: Everything echoes  
  
Gimli: The only light comes from Gandalf's staff  
  
But I am not frightened  
  
Legolas: The mines are so vast, but they are not empty;  
  
Goblins are hiding  
  
Fellowship: We hope and we pray that nobody knows  
  
That we're in here  
  
This is very scary  
  
Oh, Moria!  
  
Frodo: We find a new room  
  
Inside is a tomb, within lies Balin  
  
Sam: Gimli is grieving  
  
Merry: Apart from his sobs and Gandalf reading  
  
A cool, empty silence  
  
Pippin: I can't help myself, I must have a look  
  
I must see this well  
  
Fellowship ('cept Pip): Pippin has dropped a stone  
  
Or a skeleton  
  
Down a well  
  
It makes a huge din  
  
Oh Moria!  
  
Fellowship (together): We can hear them coming  
  
We cannot get out   
  
Oh Moria! 


	18. Hard World

Hard World sung by Frodo  
  
--(Mad World, orig. by Tears For Fears, now by Michael Andrews feat. Gary Jules)  
  
PB  
  
All around me I can see their faces,  
  
Relieved faces, my friends faces  
  
They found it easy to go back to normal  
  
Like it once was, before the war  
  
But tears are filling up my eyes now  
  
They don't see me, don't let them see me  
  
Hide my head so they can't see my sorrow  
  
Dread tomorrow, dread tomorrow  
  
And I find it kind of funny  
  
I find it kind of sad,  
  
The dreams in which I'm dying   
  
Are the best I've ever had  
  
I find it hard to tell them  
  
Don't want to make them 'fraid  
  
The pain drives my in circles  
  
It's a very, very hard world, this world  
  
Children wait to hear about adventures  
  
They get excited, too excited  
  
Want to tell them that the quests are hurtful  
  
Children listen, sit and listen  
  
I no longer want to be a burden  
  
Want to free Sam, let him be whole  
  
He's torn in two whenever I'm around him  
  
The Grey Havens, they are calling  
  
I no longer find life funny  
  
It's all become too sad  
  
And I always feel like dying  
  
I know that I must leave  
  
The sea; it looks so peaceful  
  
I feel a little hope  
  
I need to find some healing  
  
Now I'll sail, I'll sail over the sea, the sea  
  
Grey ships are passing  
  
Away from pain. 


	19. Who Wants To Live Forever?

Who Wants To Live Forever?  
  
A/N: This is a gentle little ditty for Théoden to sing when he's dying on the battle fields, bless him. Also, we haven't had any Queen songs up yet, and that doesn't make us very good fans, so here's one of my top 3 fave Queen songs LotR-fied! And I should add that this particular song was written using the 'We Will Rock You' version of 'Who Wants To Live Forever'.   
  
PB  
  
Théoden: There's no time for me   
  
There's no place for me  
  
What is this thing that dulls my eyes  
  
And makes them darken?  
  
Who wants to live forever?  
  
Who wants to live forever?  
  
Who?  
  
There's no chance for me  
  
There's a place I must be  
  
This world no longer has a hold on me  
  
Who wants to live forever?  
  
Who wants to live forever?  
  
Who?  
  
Who dares to try forever?  
  
Oh, when we must die!  
  
Death touches me with her lips  
  
Brushes my skin with her fingertips  
  
And I can have forever  
  
And I shall be forever  
  
Forever is mine today  
  
Who wants to live forever?  
  
Who wants to live forever?  
  
Forever is mine  
  
Who waits forever, anyway? 


	20. BlueEyed Elf

Blue-Eyed Elf  
  
A/N: Clover was a little miffed that I slashed up (only without the blood and the gore and the horror movie overtones!) her Elf, but I figure: it's sweet and she's doing it herself with her fic 'We Are One', posted under her own name (Clover Brook), so why not? Besides, Gimli never gets any attention from fics or songs, bless him. So this song is dedicated to the stubborn, bearded Dwarf himself! Please R&R…please…?  
  
PB  
  
Gimli: Hey we went all over  
  
Days when the rains came  
  
Down in Crickhollow  
  
Playin' a hobbit game  
  
Laughing and running, hey, hey  
  
Fighting and a-jumpin'  
  
In the Misty Mountains fog with  
  
Our hearts thumpin' and you  
  
My blue-eyed Elf  
  
You, my blue-eyed Elf  
  
Whatever happened  
  
I treasure every day  
  
Going down Moria Mines  
  
Where we lost our guide  
  
Standing in the sunlight, crying  
  
And all I needed was you  
  
Competing in Helms Deep  
  
We were apart, but never far away  
  
My blue-eyed Elf  
  
You, my blue-eyed Elf  
  
Do you remember when we used to sing,  
  
Lembas-as-as-as-as-as-as-as-as-as-as-as  
  
So hard to face the dead  
  
I felt like I was left alone  
  
And then I saw you standing there  
  
It felt like I was home  
  
Sometimes I'm overcome think' about  
  
You and me in Fangorn Forest  
  
And the Glittering Caves, too  
  
My blue-eyed Elf  
  
You, my blue-eyed Elf  
  
Do you remember when we used to sing,  
  
Lembas-as-as-as-as-as-as-as-as-as-as-as 


	21. A Wizard Came Travelling

**A Wizard Came Travelling**

**Sung by Narrator**

(Originally A Spaceman Came Travelling by Chris de Burgh, the mono-browed purveyor of ultimate filth!)

A Wizard came travelling, on a cart from the East  
He came bearing fireworks for Bilbo's great feast  
And outside Bag End he halted his cart  
And Bilbo had made apple tart  
Apple tart...

He followed his nose, turned, hit his head  
He saw many starts but luckily none red  
He thanked the Valar that he was not dead  
And he had the name of Gandalf  
Mithrandir...

And the Hobbit spoke, he said 'have some cheese,  
'Apples and lemons, carrots or peas,  
I've made some tart, help yourself if you please'  
And that was when Gandalf said  
'Just tea please...'

And they laughed;  
Ha ha-ha-ha ha-ha-ha ha-ha-ha  
Ha ha-ha-ha ha-ha-ha ha-ha-ha

Good to see you my old friend  
Let's go have a smoke

Ha ha-ha-ha ha-ha-ha ha-ha-ha  
Ha ha-ha-ha ha-ha-ha ha-ha-ha  
Oh-oh-oh

Later that night, the party commenced  
And Bilbo was surrounded by his many friends  
And to dance with Rosie, Sam Frodo sends  
By the light of the sparks in the sky  
They ate pie...

And just before dinner, Bilbo took the stage  
And placed behind him the cake was ablaze  
His friends and family, they were amazed  
When Bilbo disappeared from their sight  
He had gone...

And they went;  
_(ad libbing hobbit confusion)_

So Gandalf went to Bag End  
And found Bilbo

And he went mad;  
_(ad libbing Gandy vs Bilbo mutteration...)_

_Bilbo: Ok, here you go._

__

**_PB & CB_**


	22. How The Fellowship Began

**How The Fellowship Began - Gollum**  
(_aka 5 Colours In Her Hair - McFly_)

He's got the One Ring, it's more Precious than the rest  
Not into walking, but he's going on a quest  
That cave troll shoulda killed if it wasn't for that vest  
I want my Ring...

Everybody wants to join his ga-a-a-a-ang  
Merry, Pippin, Gandalf and fat Sa-a-a-a-am  
They even got the Elf  
To stop pampering himself  
Plus Dwarf and Men and that's how it began.

He's just a hobbit with a mixed-race Fellowship  
I'd like my Precious but he just gave me the slip  
I spread a rumour 'bout his gay relationship  
I want my Ring  
WANT my Ring...

Everybody wants to join his ga-a-a-a-ang  
Merry, Pippin, Gandalf and fat Sa-a-a-a-am  
They even got the Elf  
To stop pampering himself  
Plus Dwarf and Men and that's how it began.

My Ring is all I think about  
The thing I cannot live without  
I think I've gone insane  
I cannot take the pain  
That Frodo is to blame  
I have had enough  
And now that hobbit's off, he's off...  
He's off to Mordor with my Ring...

Everybody wants to join his ga-a-a-a-ang  
Merry, Pippin, Gandalf and fat Sa-a-a-a-am  
They even got the Elf  
To stop pampering himself  
Plus Dwarf and Men and that's how it began.

**_CB_**


	23. Immortal

**Immortal**  
_Formerly Beautiful by Xtina_

Haldir: Every day is so wonderful  
When you live in Lórien  
Now and then, I go off to war  
But I come back, no matter what.

Elven Choir: You are immortal, no matter what they say  
Orcs can't bring you down  
You are immortal in every single way  
No, orcs can't bring you down  
So they won't bring you down today  
  
Elrond: To all my friends, I'm so serious  
So consumed in our World's doom  
Trying hard to find a Fellowship  
The Ring must go, it must be undone  
That's the way it is  
  
Elven Choir: You are immortal, no matter what they say  
Orcs can't bring you down  
You are immortal in every single way  
No, orcs can't bring you down  
So they won't bring you down today  
  
Orcs: No matter what we do  
(no matter what we do)  
No matter what they say  
(no matter what they say)  
When the sun is shining through  
Haldir dies today  
  
And everywhere we go  
(everywhere we go)  
The sun won't always shine  
(sun won't always shine)  
Saruman will find a way  
All the other times  
  
Elven Choir: 'cause we are immortal no matter what they say  
Yes, orcs won't bring us down, oh no  
We are immortal in every single way  
Yes, orcs can't bring us down  
No, they won't bring him down today  
  
They won't bring him down today  
Please don't bring him down today 


	24. Monarch

**Monarch (Denethor Ft. Pippin)  
**_(Formerly Hero by Chad Kreuger and Josey Scott)_

I am so high, I hear the Valar  
I am so high, I hear the Valar  
But Valar, the Valar don't hear me

And they say that a monarch can save us  
I'm not going to sit here and wait  
I'll send out there the armies of Gondor  
Fight all the bad things away

Someone told me a King would save us  
But how can that be, when look what Kings gave us  
A world full of running  
Orcs they're coming  
Royalty never works

And they say that a monarch can save us  
I'm not going to sit here and wait  
I'll send out there the armies of Gondor  
Fight all the bad things away

Aaaarrgghhh

And now that Osgiliath's falling  
It's my son I'm sending to you  
He's got to prove he's a hero  
The one thing I fear he can't do

And they said that a monarch could save us  
I'm not going to sit here and wait  
Why haven't I heard back from Théoden  
Rohan must come to our aid

And my sons are spent (medicine!)  
My sons are spent (medicine!)  
Flee, fly away!  
And my sons are spent (medicine!)  
My sons are spent (medicine!)  
Flee, fly away!

Yeah

And my sons are spent (medicine!)  
My sons are spent (medicine!)  
Flee, fly away!

Whoahohh

**_  
_**

**_CB_**


	25. Within You

**Within You Lyrics  
**_(formerly Within You by David Bowie, from the film Labyrinth)_

How you ruled our world, you precious Ring  
You starved and near exhausted us  
Everything we've done, we've done for you  
We kill hobbits for no one  
We've run so long  
We've crawled so far  
Precious can be so cruel  
Just as I can be so cruel  
Though we do believe in you  
Yes we do  
Live without the sunlight  
Cower under moonlight  
We, I can't live within you  
I can't live without you  
(sigh)  
I, I can't live within you

**PB & CB**


	26. Against All Odds

**Against All Odds  
**Sung by Sam (originally by Phil Collins, that nasty whiny little git. He told us about the homeless... _Cos we didn't know about the homeless_)  
**The Scene**: _They're approaching the Gorgoroth Plains; Frodo's doing his Ozzy Osbourne impression, the EYE sees them and they drop to the ground. Sam looks up at Froo froo and gets all sing-y_

How could I let you start this quest  
Let you set off for Mordor  
When I sat there listening in that bush  
Was scared, oooh  
You're the only one who really knew what He meant

How could he just let you take that Ring  
Knowing it could prove your doom  
He's a psychic Elf, of Rivendell  
He knew what it would mean  
I know now that I should have stopped you, somehow

But take a look at us now  
There are a million orcs  
But Mordor's so close  
We can see it  
I can see you're losing hope  
Oh when I look at you now  
I see an empty gaze  
And you living through this is against all odds  
And that's what I've got to face

(_Instrumental... Azza and co march on Mt. Dooooooom_)

Something has just made them turn around  
Turn around and walk away  
Something must have happened, drawn their gaze  
And we can continue  
There's a chance that we might get through this, somehow

So take a look at me now  
You've got to carry on  
It's just a mountain  
It's not that bad  
Just a pinnacle of doom  
Now get a hold of yourself  
Cos you've got a job to do  
And to support you is all I can do  
And that's what I mean to do

Take a good look at yourself  
As you regain some hope  
And to destroy the Ring is against all odds  
It's the chance you've got to take

Say goodbye to your pain...

**CB**


	27. Wear The Ring

**'Wear the Ring'  
**Sung by Sauron, through the medium of the One Ring... Kinda... (_Originally Play TheGameby Queen... who rock... a lot..._)

Open up your mind and let me comfort you  
Rest your weary head, it's what you want to do  
It's so easy when you look at it  
It's so easy all you have to do  
Is put It on  
Wear the Ring  
Frodo just wear the Ring of Pow'r

When you're feeling down and your resistance is low  
Just pick up the Ring and all your worries will go  
This is your Ring  
Hear It call to you  
It is all yours  
All you have to do is put It on  
Wear the Ring,  
Frodo, just wear the Ring of Pow'r

The Ring of Power calls out to you  
How can you ignore It's charming cry  
The Pow'r would fill your every dream  
It's not what it seems  
Come now lad  
Put It on (x4)

Wear the Ring,  
Frodo, just wear the Ring of Pow'r

This is your Ring - Hear It call to you  
It is all yours, all you have to do is put it on  
Wear the Ring  
Frodo, just wear the Ring of Pow'r

Your Ring - Hear It call to you  
It is all yours, all you have to do is put it on  
Wear the Ring  
Frodo, just wear the Ring of Pow'r

(And fade…)

**CB**


	28. I'll Never See The Shire Again

**I'll Never See The Shire Again  
**Sung by Frodo (_originally by Dionne Warwick (in my house at least...) and written by the Bacharach_)

What do you get when you leave your home?  
A Ring of Power and lots of trouble  
But we'll walk on, on the double  
I'll never see the Shire again  
I'll never see the Shire again

What do you get when you leave your friends  
A long hard trek with a nasty traitor  
He'll take the Ring, but not 'til later…  
I'll never see the Shire again  
Don't'cha know that I'll never see the Shire again

Don't tell me what it's all about  
I'm on a quest and I won't back out  
'Though I've got Gollum to guide me  
I have got my Sam beside me

What do you get when you head South East?  
You only get lies and pain and sorrow  
And now I know, there'll be no tomorrow  
I'll never see the Shire again  
No, no, I'll never see the Shire again

(Sam plays interlude on his saucepans!)

Ohh, in to Mordor, to scale the Mountain  
All the while the darkness is mounting

What do you get when you fall in love?  
You can't continue and fulfil your quest  
Although you know you tried your best  
I'll never see the Shire again  
Don't'cha know that I'll never see the Shire again  
I'll never see the Shire again

**CB**


	29. Fellowship Is Go!

**Fellowship Is Go!**  
Sung by a variety of people (_Originally Thunderbirds are Goby Busted (who we miss muchly)_)  
**The Scene: **_The fellowship have just left Rivendell... This is a walking song... They walk... and sing... It's fun..._

(all (+ elven choir)) Council's over now  
(A) But hey, I've still got no crown  
(all (+ elven choir))There's something major going down  
In Middle Earth, Earth  
A Fellowship's been found, who'll throw  
The Ring back in the ground  
If Sauron's minions are abound  
They should be frightened, frightened

(all) Cos now our Fellowship's been made  
The bad guys will be slayed, slayed  
(F) Don't know the way, (Ga) I will show you  
(A) Have my sword (Gi) My axe (L) and my bow  
(B) I will come but I'm not happy  
(S) Frodo won't go without me, no  
(M + P) Hobbit's rock, come on let's go

(M + P) We are learning fast  
(B) I'll teach you guys to kick some ass  
(all) You know that we're not coming last  
We're on the good side, good side  
The road goes ever on  
As we go on our way South East  
That Sauron guy is just a beast  
He's such a bad guy, bad guy

(all) Cos since our Fellowship was made  
No bad guys have we slayed, slayed  
We keep walking, 'cross the mountain  
(Gi) Hobbits tire but Dwarves are tougher  
(L) I can walk on snow and you can't!  
(B) Ooh look he dropped the shiny Ring  
(A) Boromir put it down now!

(elven choir) Fellowship is go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go

(Ga) Saruman (Saruman) is watching us go  
He's behind this scary white snow  
(B) Gap of Rohan's safer, let's go  
(Gi) You know that Moria's quicker  
(Ga) But I fear there's evil there

(elven choir, slowly fading as the 'ship get further from Rivendell) Fellowship is, Fellowship is go  
Fellowship is, Fellowship is go  
Fellowship is, Fellowship is  
Fellowship is, Fellowship is go

**CB**


	30. I Believed In The Happy Ending

**I Believed in the Happy Ending**  
Sung by Frodo (I write too much for that lad!) (_originally by Greg Lake - I Believe In Father Christmas_)  
**The Scene: **_Frodo's sitting in Bag End, writing THEbook, he pauses for a moment in self-reflection and bursts into song... as you do..._

They said that the Shire would be saved.  
They said that the world was alright  
But instead I'm just filled with hurting  
My wounds won't let me sleep at night

I remember when I was 50  
The Party Tree and the blazing cake  
And a peal of a flute and that Hobbity hoot  
And fireworks over the lake

They sold me a happy ending  
They said that we'd all be free  
I didn't want a horror story  
I still don't know why it happen'd to me  
I believed in the Happy Ending  
I looked on my quest with excited eyes  
And although I tried, I wish that I'd died  
I don't belong here in the Shire

I wish them a hopeful future  
I'm leaving Middle-earth  
Bye Pippin, Sam and Merry  
I hope that Rosie has an easy birth!

I leave you a happy ending  
I leave you a whole new world  
Grey Havens, my boat. The book that we wrote  
The story is fully unfurled

Elves (to musical fade out): come along Frodo, Elrond's waiting - we'll go to Valinor.  
We'll get into a boat and sail through break of day a-and then we shall sing some more…

**CB**


	31. Elrond's Song

Elrond's song...  
Sung by a variety of people, not all of whom are Elrond! (_originally Year 3000 by Busted - a proper modern anthem!_)  
**The Scene: **_A sum up of all that is Rivendell Elvish in the whole of the tTT and the beginning of tRotK... Ish..._

E: One day, when I came home, at lunchtime,  
I heard a funny sound  
Went out to the back yard to find out if Elladan  
Had come 'round  
Stood there was my daughter and Elessar  
And a shiny Evenstar

She gave up her immortality  
Because she's in love with him  
Yeah, yeah... She said...

A: I love this Ranger, Strider  
This will not change 'though he's going to Gondor  
It won't be long til your fine daughter  
Is getting wed (getting wed)

E: I looked to the future and I lost hope; I saw everything  
Mortals and another one and another one... They're all dying now  
Arwen, left alone, she's crying; I just can't stand it  
I've got to prevent these things  
They just can't be happening,  
No, no... she said

A: I've seen the year three thousand  
Not much is changed and I don't have a daughter  
But you saw my son, you oughta-  
Reforge the sword (-forge the sword)

E: I took a trip to the Elf sword makers  
They were at lunch, came back later  
They fixed the sword and I made my way to  
Give it to you, Lord Elessar  
I give you hope as you go to battle  
This is a chance to prove your mettle  
Isildur failed but you'll do better (you'll do better)

Ara: I take my sword and I go to war  
I know what I'm fighting for  
Yeah, yeah, I say

I have the sword; t'was broken  
So much has changed, I go into the mountain  
And I summon the dead to fight  
To fight for me (fight for me)

They said...

D: You can't call us, you fraud  
You're not the king and that isn't The Sword  
And we don't think you're a Lord  
A Lord of Men

Ara: I said

I'm off to the land of Gondor  
This is my Sword, it has been reforged  
And I call you now to help me  
What say you? (G+L: What say you?)

We went...

We stormed onto the field  
And Anduril, my sword I did yield  
And lots of orcs, they got killed  
Gondor, I'm home

**CB**


	32. Oh, Pippin

Oh, Pippin?

Imagine the scene: Pippin's been spirited away by Gandalf and Merrys left all on his lonesome, full of mixed feelings of despair, fear, bewilderment and a little guilt. This is his song…altogether now: "ahhhh" Originally Who's David by (sob, sob) Busted (As you may observe, I have chosen to ignore the 'ooh-ooh-ooh-ah-ah-ah'-isms. So there.)

Merry:  
We've always been this way since childhood:  
He followed where I lead I found his sense of loyalty touching But now he's gone ahead And I know he's got Gandalf to watch his back But I'm still so scared that he'll be attacked!

Are you sure he'll be fine?  
I'm so frightened that he'll die He's so brave and he's so kind But he's a fool most of the time Now I'm alone without all of my friends And they've gone on to face up to their own ends Don't know where

I left Pippin for just two seconds I hated what he tried The stupid, foolish…oh, Pippin!  
He had to face the Eye!  
So he's off to fight the shadow in Gondor I just hope there are no Uruks, Wraiths or Orcs

Are you sure he'll be fine What if we all lose the war?  
And Frodo and poor Samwise End up dying in Mordor Maybe we should just all give up tonight Cause I don't see how we can ever win this fight It's hopeless

Aragorn:  
Well I know that its hard to be brave all by yourself And I know that you both will make each other proud When the time comes You're ready

I wont swear he'll be fine There's a chance we all might die But you're brave and I believe Whatever happens you'll both fight And someday soon I know you'll meet again And we'll rejoice and laugh and sing but until then We'll be brave You'll be brave

Merry:  
I'll be brave 


	33. Where Is My Ring

**Where Is My Ring? (by Samwise, Frodo and Sauron)**  
orig. Where Is The Love (Black Eyed Peas OR Busted)

**Sam**: What's wrong with the world Frodo?  
People followin' the path of the dead dodo  
I think the whole world's addicted to the no-no  
Only attracted to Rings that need no promo  
Back home we knew nothing of this terrorism  
But we found terrorists here livin' in the dark Mordor  
The Big Bad Sauron, sending his troops to attack Gondor  
But if you only have love for your own sort  
Then you only leave space for a massive war  
And a massive war only generates gore  
And when there's gore then you're bound to create more, yeah  
Badness is what we're here to fight  
We have to protect what we love and do what's right  
Fro, you gotta have faith and last the night  
Take control of yourself and prepare to fight  
Let your soul see the light, lose the Ring Fro

**Sauron**: I am killing, you are dying  
Halfling's near, I hear him crying  
Can I focus on my Ring?  
Or the Return of the King  
Nazgul, nazgul, nazgul help me  
Send some guidance from on wing  
Cos I'm wondering, I am questioning  
Where is my Ring  
My Ring, my Ring  
Where is my Ring, my Ring, my Ring...

**Sam**: He just ain't the same, too much has changed  
Can't take the strain, has he gone insane?  
If Saruman was so strong  
Why is he making weapons new and wrong  
He was building bombs  
Persuading the wildmen smashing the homes of little ones  
And there's ongoing suffering as the youth die young  
So ask yourself, what's the Ring really worth?  
So ask yourself, is there a place for it on Earth?  
In this world that we're living in, the weak keep on giving in  
Making wrong decisions, only thinking of them minions  
Not respecting each other, kill thy cousin  
A war is going on and the reason's not amusin'  
The Ring must be destroyed, just throw that thing away  
If you don't throw it there'll never be another day  
Where's the Ring Fro? (It's mine, my own)  
Drop the Ring, Fro! (I can't, I won't)  
Watch out! He'll spring!

**Sauron**: I am killing, you are dying  
Halfling's near, I hear him crying  
Can I focus on my Ring?  
Or the Return of the King  
Nazgul, nazgul, nazgul help me  
Send some guidance from on wing  
Cos I'm still wondering, I am questioning  
Where is my Ring  
My Ring, my Ring  
Where is my Ring, my Ring, my Ring...

**Fro**: I feel the weight of the world on my heart now  
As I'm getting farther the journey gets harder  
Sauron only cares about his own dominion  
Selfishness got us forgetting the old union  
Wrong information always spread by the stupid Ring  
Negative images, yet I can't drop the thing  
Infected my mind so I can't even think  
Didn't even care about my friends or the rightful King  
No, whatever happened to my values of humanity?  
Whatever happened to the fairness in equality  
Instead of feeling love I'm feeling animosity  
Lack of understanding led my life away from sanity  
That's the reason why I've got the throw the Ring in.  
That's the reason why I'm throwing in the damn thing  
Although I'm gonna miss it, we're never gonna win  
Gotta keep my faith alive 'till we are found

**Sauron**: I am finished, I am dying  
Halflings' won, I hear them crying  
I have lost my lovely ring  
I have lost 'bout everything!  
Nazgul, nazgul, you can't help me  
Eagles fought you, high on wing  
As I die I'm still questioning  
Where is my Ring  
My Ring, my Ring  
Where is my Ring, my Ring, my Ring...

**CB**


End file.
